


The Actress and the Inventor

by Orangistae



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangistae/pseuds/Orangistae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In walks the most beautiful dame Howard’s ever seen, and he’s seen a few. Glossy black curls, long-lashed blue eyes, creamy pale skin, a regular Snow White, if Snow White had the legs of a pin-up.</p><p>Howard lets out a low whistle. “Honey, has anyone ever told you you should be in pictures?”</p><p> ***</p><p>A bit of fluff about Howard Stark and awesome RL actress/inventor Hedy Lamarr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Actress and the Inventor

Howard’s stateside for a few days to take care of some business in New York when he hears that Captain America is doing a show nearby and decides to pay Rogers a visit. It’s been two months since Project Rebirth produced its first and only supersoldier, and Howard’s curious to see how the guy’s doing; if that also involves watching a bunch of chorus girls dancing around in star-spangled skirts, then hey, he’s not complaining.

On stage in his Captain America get-up, Rogers looks even bigger than he did the last time Howard saw him. It’s easy to see why Senator Brandt wanted him on the war bond circuit rather than holed up in a lab: he’s handsome and earnest and the crowd loves him. There’s a deafening roar of applause at the end of the act, and Howard takes the opportunity to sneak out and make his way backstage. A pretty redhead points out the right dressing room, where Howard finds Rogers chatting amiably to Fake Hitler as they strip off their costumes.

“Hey Cap! Think fast,” Howard calls out, pulling a screwdriver from his pocket and hurling it at Rogers’s head.

Rogers catches it out of the air without even flinching, and stares at it in confusion. 

“What- Stark?” he asks, looking up. “What are you doing here?”

“Nice to see you too, pal. I was in the neighbourhood so I thought I’d drop by to see the famous Captain America,” Howard says, beaming with a proprietary air as he reclaims the screwdriver and slaps a hand down on Rogers’ shoulder. Goddamn, the guy really is built like a brick wall. “Serum hasn’t worn off yet, I see.”

“No.” A crease appears between Rogers’ brows. “Why, do you think it will?” 

Howard shrugs. "Well, it shouldn’t, but the proof, as they say, is in the pudding. How d’ya feel? Everything working okay?”

“Healthy as a horse. Eating like one too, these days.”

“That’s the accelerated metabolism for you,” Howard says. “I’m sure you’ll be fine, as long as you don’t let old Adolf here get the drop on you.”

Just then, there’s a polite knock at the dressing room door. Rogers does a quick check to confirm that he and Fake Hitler are both decent before calling, “Come in.”

The door opens. In walks the most beautiful dame Howard’s ever seen, and he’s seen a few. Glossy black curls, long-lashed blue eyes, creamy pale skin, a regular Snow White, if Snow White had the legs of a pin-up.

Howard lets out a low whistle. "Honey, has anyone ever told you you should be in pictures?”

The dame considers Howard for a moment, head tilted to one side, and the corner of her mouth twitches.

“Yes,” she replies, “they have.” 

Rogers snorts. "Sorry Hedy, I guess Howard here doesn’t go the movies much.”

“Oh, I don’t mind. It’s nice not to be recognized sometimes,” she says mildly. “Steve, I wanted to ask you, have you seen my purple coat? It should have been in my room, but it seems to have been misplaced.”

“Don’t think so, but I’ll have a look for you.”

There’s a crowded rack of clothes against the wall of the dressing room; Rogers goes over and starts flicking through them. Howard saunters along after him and pauses to examine a couple of intriguingly low-cut dresses before elbowing Rogers in the ribs. 

“Hey, Cap,” he mutters, “aren’t you going to introduce me to the lovely young lady?”

Rogers gives him a dubious look but goes along with it. “Hedy, this is Howard Stark,” he says, gesturing vaguely with one hand as he continues to sort through the costumes. “Howard, Hedy Lamarr. You know, the actress?”

“I don’t, as it happens, kinda busy these days with the war on and all, but I would be very willing to get to know you better, Miss Lamarr,” Howard says, stepping forward to take her hand.

“Howard Stark?” she asks, her eyes lighting up with interest. “Of Stark Industries?”

“That’s right,” he says, standing up straighter and puffing out his chest a little. “Started just four years ago, and now we’re one of the fifty richest companies in America and the army’s number one weapons contractor.”

“Yes, I know,” Hedy says. “In fact, I wrote a letter to your company some time ago.”

“Oh yeah, what about?” Howard asks. “Was it about the hover cars? We’ve had a lot of interest in them, still some kinks to work out though, won’t be on the market for a few years yet. Hey, why don’t you come back to the city with me and I’ll take you for a spin in one of our prototypes?” he suggests, grinning at her in his most roguishly charming manner.

“That sounds wonderful, but I’m afraid I already have plans for this evening- perhaps another time. No, the letter was about a patent of mine.”

“A patent?” 

“Yes, my friend George and I developed a new system for secret radio communications,” Hedy explains. “I hoped that Stark Industries could find an application for it, after the navy decided not to use it in their torpedoes, but according to the reply that I received, your company is also not interested in the technology.”

Howard stares at her. Actually, he’s barely taken his eyes off her since the moment she walked in, but now he’s openly gaping. It’s not like Howard doesn’t know any smart women, and a few of them are even lookers as well, but this one really takes the cake. 

“Well, uh, that’s too bad, Miss Lamarr,” he says, once he’s recovered his tongue. “I might have to have a look at that patent myself and see if I can come up with anything, because it sure does sound intriguing.” He clears his throat. “So how’s a dame like you get involved in that sort of thing anyway?”

“My first husband was a munitions manufacturer,” Hedy says, with an elegant shrug of her shoulders. “I picked up a few things here and there.”

“Simple as that, huh?”

“It’s not so hard, if you have eyes, ears and a brain,” she says reproachfully.

“Well, no, I never thought so, but then, I’m a genius.” Howard shakes his head in disbelief. “So without having any sort of training, you invent a new system for radio communications, and now you spend your time smiling for cameras and shilling war bonds? Honey, it sounds to me like you oughtta join the National Inventors Council or something, put those brains of yours to good use.”

Hedy gives him a tight smile. “It’s very kind of you to say so, Mr Stark, but I’ve already spoken to several people about it, and everyone agrees that this is the best way for me to help the war effort. It may not be as important as your work, but I’m happy to do whatever I can.”

She turns to Rogers, who has apparently finished going through the clothes and is watching them with a wry expression. “No luck?”

“Sorry Hedy, looks like it isn’t here. Have you asked Mrs Johnson? She seems to know everything about everything around here.”

“No, not yet, I’ll go and find her now. It was very nice to meet you, Mr Stark. Good evening, Steve, Ted; I’ll see you tomorrow.”

And with a nod and a swirl of skirts, she’s gone.

Howard continues to stare at the closed door. He reaches out and grabs roughly at Rogers' arm.

“Hey, watch it,” Rogers protests, “you’ll tear the costume.”

“Cap,” Howard says, ignoring him, “Steve. Pal. I think I’m in love.”


End file.
